


Burden

by KRYOOX



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, ya seperti itulah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Kenapa kau harus membuatku tampak berbeda dari mereka? Keluh kesahku kini terlalu tinggi untuk mereka pahami.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay On My Taichou's Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435608) by [KRYOOX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX). 



Hei, kau. Kita sudah cukup lama bersama, bukan? Kau pasti tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun. Tapi--kuharap kau tidak tersinggung--terkadang aku merindukan masa-masa di mana kita belum bersama, masa di mana aku belum mengenalmu--dan menjadikanmu sebagai pilihan utamaku.

Aku hanya orang biasa pada waktu itu. Meskipun memiliki posisi sebagai komandan skuad di A.I.M.S., tapi aku tak pernah merasakan adanya garis pemisah antara aku dan mereka; para prajurit yang berada di bawah komandoku. Kami menembak target dengan menggunakan senapan yang sama. Apa yang kugunakan untuk mempertahankan diri bukanlah sesuatu istimewa. Itu memungkinkanku untuk berkeluh kesah kepada mereka tentang kesulitan yang kuhadapi di lapangan sekalipun aku ini adalah komandan mereka. Karena pada dasarnya, aku dan mereka sama saja. Hanya pangkat yang kemudian membuat kami tampak berbeda. Di samping semua itu, kami memikul tanggungjawab yang sama. 

Tapi,...

...setelah kita saling mengenal,...

...semuanya berubah.

Jelas sekali, kau bukan M4 yang harus selalu diisi ulang dengan magasin baru setiap kali aku kehabisan peluru. Dan M4 juga tidak pernah bisa membentuk sebuah baju zirah yang kekuatannya bahkan lebih besar dari rompi anti peluru manapun yang pernah diproduksi di dunia ini, bukan?

Kau membuatku menjadi begitu istimewa setelah kita saling mengenal. Secara teknis, targetku juga ikut berubah. Apa yang disebut dengan tanggungjawab kini harus kupikul sendirian. Ya, meskipun terkadang aku membaginya dengan Yaiba, tapi pundakku terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa kau harus membuatku tampak berbeda dari mereka? Keluh kesahku kini terlalu tinggi untuk mereka pahami.

"Fokus, Fuwa!"

Yaiba...

Terkadang aku merasa gadis itu jauh lebih kuat dariku ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa jarak antara kami dan mereka kini terlampau signifikan. Apakah dia merasa nyaman menjadi berbeda? Ataukah dia juga sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama tetapi tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya?

Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu. Aku menjadi seperti ini juga karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku memang tidak seharusnya membuka paksa progrise key itu. Bahkan Yaiba telah memberikan limitasi agar aku tidak berbuat seenaknya, tapi saat itu aku tidak peduli. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku tidak bisa lepas darimu.

Kecanduan.

Selalu ada satu malam di mana aku begitu ketakutan jika kau tidak ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku akan melindungi semuanya? Dan sampai kapan aku harus menghadapi rasa sakit dan kecemasan seperti ini? Aku bisa saja menyembunyikan semua ini dari mereka, tapi tidak darimu.

Kau sendiri... Bagaimana denganmu?

Apakah bersamaku menjadi beban bagimu?


End file.
